This invention relates to portable electric router tools and, more particularly, to an arrangement for providing adjustable limit stops for the router's depth of cut adjustment mechanism.
When using a router, the operator often desires to quickly change the depth of cut from one preset depth to another preset depth. In the particular router depth of cut adjustment mechanism considered herein, the router includes a motor housing with an external cylindrical portion and a base with a cylindrical bore for slidably receiving therein the cylindrical portion of the motor housing. A depth of cut adjustment ring engages the motor housing and the base and is rotatable to effect relative longitudinal displacement of the motor housing with respect to the base, the router further including an arrangement for preventing relative rotation between the motor housing and the base. It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for adjustably setting limits on the range of angular rotation of the rotatable depth of cut adjustment ring.